capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Juri Han
Juri Han (韓蛛俐, 한주리, Han Juri) is one of main characters in the Street Fighter series. She made her debut in Super Street Fighter IV. Juri is the first Korean character in the Street Fighter series, and the only one that uses Taekwondo so far. She is described as being a somewhat mean and nasty member of S.I.N from others. who is a main character in the storyline. The character was created by request of many Korean fans who wished for Capcom to add a Korean character in Street Fighter, something already established by SNK and Namco. Ironically, her creation is also seen as a rib to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_King_of_Fighters The King of Fighters] as all the Korean characters in that franchise, such as Kim Kaphwan, are representatives of Justice, while she is a servant of Darkness (though had a loving family and has honor in a fight). Story Juri was a prominent practitioner of Taekwondo when she was 15. Her father was a lawyer in charge of prosecuting organized crime operations. In this capacity, Shadoloo was his next target, causing her family to be kidnapped by that very organization. During the ordeal, Juri lost her parents to and her left eye was badly damaged. S.I.N. eventually fixed her eye, powered by the Feng Shui Engine inside her left eye. She has a very strong rivalry with Chun-Li and Cammy and her arch foe M. Bison apparently seems to go after her most likely due to Seth's intervention of the S.I.N. organization to stop him. Shortly after working for Seth, she turns on him to destroy both Bison because of what his organization did to her and her family in the past and Seth for trying to rule the world and for not destroying Shadowloo. In the end she confronts Bison, who had just beaten Seth with his power, and while the battle is not seen, she appears to live from the battle. She approaches Seth, taunting him on him being a spare body for Bison before destroying him by stomping on his Tanden Engine, revealing that she planned to become the new leader of S.I.N (most likely so she can destroy Shadowloo once and for all). What happens after this is unknown. Personality Juri is a warrior who fights for the thrill of the battle like Ryu, though the reasoning behind her drive is more vengeful; she likes inflicting pain on her foes and will only destroy them if she has to. She has some femme fatale elements, as she makes provocative and suggestive remarks toward her enemies, and also betrays those she was working with for her own plans. She possesses a strong, sensual figure, but is cunning and a somewhat sadistic, fighter with a urge to cause destruction to her most hated enemies. Juri is a calculating woman, callous to her foes at times, and treats her allies as pawns if needed. Her personality, particularly against men at times, can be compared to a female spider. Despite her personality, she will give her opponents a chance to flee or leave, and only fights when she has to, meaning that she has a small sense of honor; during her rampage (which took place during the events of Super Street Fighter IV), she left a young boy alive, showing some mercy. In her appearance in the non-canon Street Fighter X Tekken, however, Juri is shown to be somewhat crueler. In her cinematric trailer, she viciously attacks Xiaoyu and pins her to the ground without giving her a chance to flee. Trivia *There were over 100 concept designs for Juri, including a chubbier version. *Aspects of Juri's design, such as her hair and chestwear, seem to resemble Jolyne Kujo of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Juri's personality, appearance and background is very similar to that of Tira's from the Soulcalibur series. They are both young girls who are servants that like to toy with their opponents in a sadistic way before defeated them. Juri however, is not bipolar and doesn't torture others, She also has some similarities to Kazuya from the Tekken series, both seek revenge on those who ruin their lives, unlike Kazuya, Juri has a sense of honor, has neutral aspects to her and has no desire to rule the world with an iron fist or has any desire for power. *One of Juri's moves,"Shikusen" has follow vup moves called "Second Impact" and "Third Strike", a reference to Street Fighter III. . * Juri's Feng Shui Engine is very similer to Goku who uses the Kaioken from Dragonball Z. * Ryu is one of few warriors that Juri will say something very nice too. Gallery Image:SSFIVJuri2.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:Juri.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:Juri2.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:TsangJuri.png|Art by Arnold Tsang Image:ChunLiJuri&Ibuki.png|With Chun-Li and Ibuki 17_sfxtart08.jpg|''Street Fighter X Tekken'' Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters